grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Items
Dungeon Items *HP Potion (S) - A consumable item that heals a small amount of HP. *MP Potion (S) - A consumable item that heals a small amount of MP. *Mystery Potion (S) - A potion that allows you to simultaneously recover HP and MP. *HP Potion (M) - A consumable item that heals a moderate amout of HP. *MP Potion (M) - A consumable item that heals a moderate amount of MP. *Mystery Potion (M) - A potion that allows you to simultaneously recover HP and MP. *HP Potion (L) - A consumable item that heals a large amount of HP. *MP Potion (L) - A consumable item that heals a large amount of MP. *Mystery Potion (L) - A potion that allows you to simultaneously recover HP and MP. *Natal Ring - This ring resurrects all fallen users. *Emergency Regen Potion - A potion that allows you to recover, cursed, frozen or petrifyed. *Strong Defense Potion - A mysterious potion that increases the users defense. *Strong Attack Potion - A mysterious potion that increases the users attack. *Strong Vitality Potion - A mysterious potion that increases the users vitality. These items are able to be used while in play during dungeons only; items are disabled from use in PvP matches. Items are assigned to the keys Q, W, E, R, and T. Only one of each type of item can be brought into a dungeon at a time. For example, players may only bring in one kind of HP Potion, regardless of size. MP Potions can be brought alongside, as they are a different type. Most items can either be bought or obtained through a quest scroll obtained from monsters inside dungeons. Other types may be available for the duration of an event, like the Valentines Day Chocolates. PvP Items In PvP, players have the option to turn on Item Mode, which is a mode where random items drop at random times for the players to use, and are typically the same ones that the Alchemist could create with the White Magic grade 3 skill (Make Item) pre season 3. Each player may have up to 3 items at a time, which are activated by pressing the "C" key. Each item has a different use. During certain events, some of these items will be littered on the ground as a present. It will hold one of these items. *'Restore Health item' - This item refills all teammates' health by a large amount. *'Restore Spiritual Energy item' - This item refills all teammates' MP to full. *'Invincible item' - This item is very valuable, by giving the user temporary invincibility. *'Haste item' - When used, this item greatly reduces the movement speed of all enemies (except dungeon monsters) for a short time. Because this item has no affliction to dungeons, it makes it useless. *'Transparent item' - This item makes you invisible to enemies and NPCs will not target you. However, if you attack, your location might be revealed. Also, dust effects from jumping are not covered and may reveal your location to other players. Unlike other invisibility effects, you are not uncloaked. *'Reflect item' - When used, the user will reflect projectiles and some magic and deal damage to them. If the attack cannot be reflected, the attack is completely ignored (and possibly bounced back to its user if in range). However, in Dungeons, the Reflect item will not return any damage, making it useless for an offensive use. *'Angel Wings item' - The user will be able to jump higher (about 4 times the standard). This does not affect double jumps, nor dash jumps. *Eye Item-The user will increase his/her attack *'GP item' - When picked up, the player is granted extra GP at the end (not a technical item used). If a player is killed, these items will be dropped by the player, if they had any, and can be picked up by others, or the original owner if they are fast enough. See Also *List of Accessories *Item Drops Trivia *The "Haste" item originally had an effect on monsters, but it was removed for unknown reasons. **Also, the Orb of Destruction hints this effect, but it was replaced by invincibility mechanics. *"GP " item are initial coins found, which are not technical items. However, when picked, it will add to the player's GP amount upon end. Category:Items